Gwen is Pregnant!
by gwenlover123
Summary: Ok Guess what an add to the Courtney's pregnant fan club Gwen is pregnant read and review pplz!
1. discovery

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Gwen Pov::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I woke up next to My Fiance Trent We are to be married in December and it's january so yea I like winter weddings I just think they are romantic so last night was exausting and I think you know why *Wink Wink*  
yea lets just say I'm sweaty upstairs and downstairs. Trent looked so cute asleep so I decited to take a shower I was 12 minutes in my hot water bliss then Trent knocked on the door.

"Gwen I'm going to work!" Trent yelled though the door.

"Um yea bye!" I said.

"Bye." Then I heard the door shut I sighed.

Trent and me have three jobs I have one and Trent has two one of his jobs helps my job. I work as a pro singer and a dancer yea I have vocal pipes and Trent writes my music and is an accountant.  
yep i'm gonna kill him well it makes us money so yea I like it.

Then my stomach started to hurt in the shower I decited to get out and get a silk robe that went up to my middle thigh I was watching 'meet the spartans' and I went to sleep like a half an hour later I felt nausious I ran to the bathroom an though my guts up and I fell asleep on the toilet seet I woke up flushed the toilet then it shot me like a bullet throuh the head I ran back to the bathroom got on the scale it said I gained 16 pounds then I pouted I was 103 lb's now I'm 120 lb's then I called my best friend lashawna and told her to get me a pregnancy test she said yeah I waited for 13 minutes then she burts though the door.

"Here is the test Gwen Why do you think you prego anyway?" Lashawna said out of breath.

"Well either A. MY STOMACH HURTS B. I GAINED 16 POUNDS AND C. ME AND TRENT WENT WHOO HA LAST NIGHT". I said.

"Damn girl well take the test". lashawna said handing me the test.

"ok." Then I ran to the bathroom and Lashawna waited for three minuted I came out of the bathroom.

"So are you prego or not"? Lashawna said.

"ok don't kill yourself alright." I said getting the test's box.

"Oh don't worry I won't". Lashawna said.

"what does the Plus mean again." I said smiling i knew what it ment it ment I....

"I'M PREGNANT!!!!!!" I yelled over joyed me and Lashawna were jumping and hugging.

"Wait-wait-wait Lashawna do we have enough room?" I asked Lashawna.

"Gwen no shit you have room i live in your house you have 5 rooms you have 3 extra rooms I think you will have space." lashawna said patting my shoulder.

Then me and Lashawna had an idea we went to the bakery to get congradulation cup cakes and bring them to Trents job we kept think of names for the baby.

When we got there we saw Trent's boss Geoff.

"Aloha Geoff!!" I yelled.

"Kanichi-wa Geoff-san!!!" Lashawna bowed I laughed.

"Whats up my dudettes you want to see Trent and are those cupcakes?." Geoff said wanting a cupcake.

"Yea were here to see my hubby and take a cupcake with blue spinkles." I said and giving Geoff a cupcake.

"Thank you doll face and I'll call Trent to let him know you two are coming." Geoff said.

Me and Lashawna were rusing up the sairs cause we can't wait for the elevador I wanted to tell Trent NOW!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Geoffs POV::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Yo Trent". I said on the phone.

"Yea man."Trent said.

"I sent two beautiful ladys up your way be prepared." i said.

"ok bye." Trent said then hung up.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Gwens POV::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

We were running and tripped multipul times but we made it I was running so fast I could'nt stop and I forgot that Trents door is made of Glass AGAIN! and I crashed into it and fell back and Trent saw me COOL!

"Whoa I'm good!' I said as alot of people were helping me up and saying not again.

"Kanichi-wa Trent-san" Me and Lashawna said at the same time and bowed.

"Aaaaaaand congradulation cupcakes!" I said hugging him.

"Hi Gwen whats with C-cupcakes?" Trent said and a bit into a cup cake.

"Yea we need to talk in private." i walked Trent into a hall way.

"Trent yea IDK how to tell you this buuuuuuut Moi es protiga." I said in french. (A/N I dont know either.)

"English."Trent said.

"I am Pregnant." I was waiting for a reaction then Trent hugged me.

"Gwen we are having a baby I am happy and you still have chubby face cheeks that I love."

I started smiling.

"Well gwen not to be in a rush but I got to get back to work love you.' He said.

"Love you to bye." I waved got Lashawna and went home.

Lashawna and I were eating chocolate strawberrys and popcorn watchingthe Jeff Dunham show.  
then someone knocked on the door.

Lashawna answered it and gasped and smiled and told me to look i did and screamed ad smiled.

Gwenlover123: So who do you think the mistery person is?

Gwen: Holy shit I'm pregnant?

Lashawna: I know you make her seem like a slut having sex befor marrage.

gwenlover123: I don't care I make the rules.

Lashawna: Oh no you don't.

gwenlover123: oh yes i do watch.

Lashawna: I'm a Getto rap star wanabe HEY WHY DID YOU DO THAT YOUR DEAD!

Gwenlover123:Ahh not my butt I like it.

Gwen: R&R Hmm where is Trent? * leaves* 


	2. Blurberry muffins?

(A/N Thx so much for all of the review's)

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Gwens POV:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Oh my god Bridgette!" I said hugging her.

"I missed you girl how long has it been?!" Lashawna asked.

"Too long Lashawna to long." Bridgette said.

"So are you still with Trent?" Bridgette asked.

"Ok here are some hints to your answer!" I said.

"Ok." bridgette said sitting down on my aswome couch.

" A. IM ENGAGED TO TRENT. B. WE HAD 'FUN' LAST NIGHT OR C. IM PREGO NOW." I said I love hints.

"AHHHHHHHHHH GWEN YOUR PREGNANT!" Bridgette yelled.

Then Bridgette lowered down to my stomach and started talking to it but I don't care it's BRIDGETTE then the door swung open.

"Hubby!" I yelled and incase you have'nt notices thats his nickname ok people got a problem talk to Duncan.

"Hi Gwen Hi Lashawna Hi Bridgette wait Bridgette what up." Trent said walking threw the door.

"Trent!" Bridgette yelled hugging Trent TIGHT.

I had to pry Bridgette off of MY man and teach her something a kindergardener should know.

"Bridgette do you see my hand do you see it look it goes to MY bed to MY bathroom and to MY fiance ok." I told Bridgette half joking.

"Sorry Gwen I hace'nt seen Trent in Forever!" Bridgette said laughing.

"Yea keep your hands to yourself new rule everyone!" I yelled.

Everyone laughed even me.

Then after time pasted and I wanted to go to bed so I changed for my best outfit ever!  
a light brown vest you know those Miley max things a white tanktop and grey skinny jeans and nike's into my light purple mid thigh sleeping dress and I was going to get my sleeping mask that says good night in coursive letters but I lost it. So I was bored so I went looking for Trent around the house and it is a big house! So I got lost and had to call Trent on my cell phone in my bra.

"Hello." Trent said.

"Trent yea I'm lost." I told him.

"What were are you." Trent said laughing.

"In the house lost." I said.

"Ok I'm gonna look for you." Trent said.

"Ok." I said.

"Bye." He hung up.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Trent's POV:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

So Gwen called and said she was lost in the house. How do you get lost in your own house.  
So I went looking for her everywere then I saw a purple figure and I knew it was Gwen.  
So I saw that she was sleeping so I tried to wake her up.

"Gwen Gweeeen wake up." I said shakeing her a bit.

"Why." she said a bit annoyed.

"Your on the floor." I said.

"Ok carry me." Gwen said sitting up.

"Ok." So I carred her to are room and then we both went to sleep.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Gwen's Pov:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

We were sleeping peacefuly and then someone knocked on the door at.....4:31 in the moring then the door opened so I hid under the blankets and looked to see who it was and it was the maid that I forgot we had she also was are cook she is teaching my her name is Sonya she is swetish she likes working for us she is like family my sweetish family then Trent wakes up a six so I wanted to make him breakfast with Sonya.

"Sonya." i wisper yelled witch freeked her out she yelped.

"Oh Gwen I appologize for yelling you frightened me you silly girl oh made you muffinf your favorite."She said.

"Thank you Sonya I need you help."I said.

" Oooooooh with cooking ya." She said.

"Ya I want to make Hubby breakfast." She knew who Hubby was.

"Ya ya I help come we go to the kitchen." She said.

So we walked to the kitchen dowstairs and cooked.

* * *

Gwenlover123: Hi So how did you like it.

Bridgette: yea I'm in the story whoo!

Gwen: I like this story now.

Sonya: Who wants blurbery muffins.

Gwenlove123: What?

Sonya: Blurbery.

Gwen: Blueberry.

Bridgette: Oh I want one!

Gwenlover123, Gwen : Me to!

Sonya" R&R ya.


	3. How many?

6:30

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Gwens POV:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Morning Trent." I said with a smile.

"Morning." TRent said yawning.

"I made breakfast all by myself!" I said.

Then he made a face at me.

"Ok Sonya helped." I told.

"Want me to drive you to work." Trent said bitting into his muffin.

"Yes please." I said.

I got dressed in my white skinny jeans white baby T-shirt and a black corsett.  
Then it hit me again I'm pregnant oh hey it's not showing and crap I have a doctors appointment and I have to go by myself at 5:00 and it is a good thing I'm recording and not dancing. So I was at the recording studio sing the song Trent wrote 'Hard'. (A/N I DONT OWN THIS SONG OWNED BY RHIANNA)

"Ok Gwen you can start sing ....NOW!" My director said.

Yeah, yeah, yeah (Yeah, yeah, yeah) Yeah, yeah, yeah (Ah yeah, yeah, yeah) Ah yeah, yeah, yeah (Ah yeah, yeah, yeah) Ah yeah, ah yeah, ah yeah, yeah Ah yeah, ah yeah, ah yeah, yeah

They can say whatever I'ma do whatever No pain is forever Yup, you know this

Tougher than a lion Ain't no need in tryin' I live where the sky ends Yup, you know this

Never lyin', truth teller That Gwen reign, just won't let up All black on, blacked out shades Blacked out Maybach

I'ma rock this shit like fashion, as in goin' til they say stop And my runway never looked so clear But the hottest bitch in heels right here

No fear, and while you getting your cry on I'm getting my fly on Sincere, I see you aiming at my pedastal I betta let ya' know

That I, I, I, I'm so hard Ah yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm so hard That I, I, I, I'm so hard Ah yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm so hard That I, I, I, I'm so hard Ah yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm so hard So hard, so hard, so hard, so hard

Ah yeah, yeah, yeah That Gwen reign just won't let up Ah yeah, yeah, yeah That Gwen reign just won't let up Ah yeah, yeah, yeah That Gwen reign just won't let up So hard, so hard, so hard, so hard

All up on it Know you wanna clone it That chick to boney Ride this beat, beat, beat like a pony Meet me at the top (top, top) Gettin' lonely

Who think they test me now Run through your town I shut it down Brilliant, resilient Fan mail from 27 million

And I want it all It's gonna take more than that Hope that ain't all you got

I need it all The money, the fame, the cars, the clothes

I can't just let you run up on me like that (all on me like that) Yeah I see you aiming at my pedastal So I think I gotta let ya' know

That I, I, I, I'm so hard Ah yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm so hard That I, I, I, I'm so hard Ah yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm so hard That I, I, I, I'm so hard Ah yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm so hard So hard, so hard, so hard, so hard

Go hard or go home Back to your residence Soon the red dogs will give the block back to the presidents I used to run my own block like Obama did You ain't gotta believe me, go ask my momma then

You couldn't even come in my room it smelled like a kilo Looked like me and two of my boys playing casino Trying to sell they peeping my bag they can't afford it Tell 'em to give me back my swag They tryin' to clone me

See my Louis tux, Louis flag, Louis frames, Louis belt What that make me Louis mane?

I'm in an all white party wearin' all black With my new black watch call it the heart attack Cardiac arrest, cardiac a wrist Yeah, they say they're hard They ain't hard as this

Hard!

The one word describes me If I wasn't doin' this You know where I be, too hard

Where dem girls talkin' trash Where dem girls talkin' trash Where they at, where they at, where they at?

Where dem bloggers at Where dem bloggers at Where they at, where they at, where they at?

Where your lighters at Where your lighters at Where they at, where they at, where they at? So hard, so hard, so hard, so hard That I, I, I, I'm so hard Ah yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm so hard That I, I, I, I'm so hard Ah yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm so hard That I, I, I, I'm so hard Ah yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm so hard So hard, so hard, so hard, so hard

That I, I, I

Then we finished I had to tell my directior that I can dance for my baby.

"Jones I can't dance for a while." I told him.

"Why darling tell me you can tell my anything girl." He said oh and he is gay.

"Yea I'm pregnant." I said.

"Oh darling, baby ,celebrity , angel it's ok you don't worry your head about it it's all goos and girl your not even showing." He said holing my stomach.

"Well I have a doctors appointment bye." I said.

"Bye Honey." He said waving.

::::::::Doctors office:::::::::::

"Gwen the doctor will see you now." The pretty nurse said.

I walked pass alot of rooms to my room I waited for the doctor then she came her name is Dr. Suhe it's pronounced sue.  
"Hi Gwen I see your having a Baby and you are to see the sex right." She said.

"Yea." I said with a smile.

"Ok i'm gona put some jell on your stomach to see the baby." She said.

"Ok." i said.

So she put the jell on my belly and it was cold and I mean cold.

"Ok The bay iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis right here." She said.

I was smiling when I saw the baby.

"Oh you a lucky mom your having twins congradulations." She said.

"It's a little to early you might have to come in March 13th to find out the sex of the baby's." She said wipping the jel of my belly.

"Ok." I said getting up and leaving looking at the picuters of my babies.

I got home Trent was sleeping so I woke him up.

"Trent guess what." I told Trent.

"What." He said half sleep.

"Were having twins." I said.

Then trent was fully awake.

"What?!" He said really happy.

* * *

Gwenlover123: I like ths chapter for sure!

Gwen: I don't!

Duncan: Idon't like it either!

Gwenlover123:Get out Duncan your not in the story yet

Dunan: *leaves* Whats going on I don't wantto go this is not fair.

Gwen: Bye

Duncan: R&R


	4. Bazukas

** PLZ READ**

** l**

** l**

** V**

**( A/N: OK SO AS MOST OF YOU KNOW YOU REVIEW THIS STORY AND SOME WIRTCH DOMO SEX MAKIN NO EFFENCE PERSON REVIEWED A FLAME ****I'M NOT GOING TO DELETE IT CAUSE I WANT YOU GUYS TO READ IT THIS PERSONS NAME IS Calamity Now SO YEA READ IT I WANT YOU TO AND PM HER DO WHAT EVER I DON'T CARE I JUST SAY IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS STORY DON'T REVIEW PLEASE DON'T THX ON WITH THE STORY!)**

* * *

"We are having Twins?!" Trent yelled

"Yea!" I yelled.

"Do you know the sex?!" He yelled.

"No!" I yelled

"Sonya bring the Blurbery muffin!" I yelled.

:::::::::::::March 13th::::::::::::::Doctors room:::::::::::Gwens POV::::::::

"Oh Congradulations your have a boy and a girl." The doctor said.

" Oh my god yay I always wanted a boy and a girl." I said.

"I know you said that 50 times and were'nt you scared of that ultra sound machine?" He said.

"Shhhh we don't want them to know that." I said.

Courtney and duncan came with us because I was scared that the ultra sound machine would unravel my belly button yes a 22 year old women was scared of a ultra sound machine.

"I can't beleve your having twins Gwen. Duncan we should have twins." Courtney said.

Duncan nodded.

"What do you think of naming th-". Duncan got cut off.

"Roxana!" I yelled.

"I am naming our daughter Roxana." I said.

I wanted to have breakfast with Geoff, Duncan, Bridgette, Courtney, Lashawna, Trent and I by our awsome pool at the outside dinning table eating breakfast.

"Gwen why are you wereing a Black bikini top and botty shorts a pregnant women lookig like that." Lashawna said Courtney laughed so di Bridgette I giggles.

"Serisouly Gwen whats up with you boobs they are out of controle you need to control those bonckers your long brown hair won't do the job." Courtney said.

All of us laughed and it's true I took the dye out of my hair now I have dark Brown hair that is curly at the end and goes to the middle of my back so yea. Also Im barely showing I'm pregnant I just have a muffin top no big deal.

Then Duncan threw a bucket water at me.

It's so on.

* * *

Gwenlove123: Ha ha you got wet.

Gwen: Ha ha I have a muffin top.

Gwenlove123: Ok no flames okflames but I'm not deleting them I will let everyone see your bissness and it's your problem ok PIE!

Gwen: i want Pie!

Gwenlover123: To bad! *eats pie*

Gwen: R&R T.T


End file.
